I sing for you, will you sing for me?
by 6kimiko6
Summary: A James Maslow Love story, JamesXOC, Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and mild romance.  Keira wants James Maslow, short sweet and to-the-point. But does she want more than she can handle?
1. Meet moi

_I sing for you, will you sing for me? James Maslow luv story_

_Chapter one_

_"I pick another flower for you~Maybe I'll pick a few~For you I'd pick a whole meadow~'Cuz you ain't like other fellows". Knock, knock_. "Come in" I shouted. I quickly put my guitar on my bed. My mother walked in. "Can you stop singing about Jason-" "James, Mom. get it right" I interrupted. "Whatever, just go do the dishes" She walked off. I groaned and put my James folder away.

Today was another miserable day in the life of Keira Takuto. In other words, _moi._ I'm 16, and stuck in my house of annoying people.

First, is Mom. She is not really anything like me. She has really short, straight light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Although its not that blue, its more dark than blue. She's married to stupid church man Mark, because my real dad died when I was two. I'm an atheist, do you know how annoying a super religious man is to a 16-year old atheist? Well let's just say it's _very_ annoying.

Next the twin ten year old boys. Jeff and Nick. They are totally Mark's kids. All Mark's kids. Annoying little blonde boys with his muddy brown eyes. Not cute, no matter what my mother tells you!

I walked swiftly up the stairs to the kitchen. "MOM I can't do the dishes, Big Time Rush is on. I have to watch James" I said, quickly running to the TV before she could say anything. I watched the whole show and then snuck out my window.

I ran to my best friend Cirrinity's house and knocked on the door. Cirrinity opened the door, "come on in". We walked to her room. Cirrinity's parents were pretty much my family. I mean I live with Mark and my mom, they don't like me very much.

"Ohmygod Keira you won't believe this! Guess what? James Maslow is holding a singing contest! Best original song and singer wins!" She said, her little blonde curls bouncing around wildly.

"OHMYGOD Ren we _have_ to win! It's like our destiny!" I said. She nodded, "I've already wrote a few songs, let's try them!".I was exhausted. After memorizing and singing all eight of Ren's songs, I still had homework. "To find the circumference of a circle, take pi time the diameter" I mumbled, quickly understanding and finishing the page. I yawned. Time to sleep...

~oOo~"MOM" I screamed running up the stairs, "YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!". I pulled on some blue aeropostale sweats the matching jacket and ran off. Why was I such a sleeper inner? Why did I use words like sleeper inner?

No time to think, just run. I got into the school just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief and walked to my 1st hour. I took a seat by my friend Luna.

"Sleep in, _again_?" she asked, arching a little red eyebrow at me. I nodded, "yup".

She rolled her minty green eyes at me. "Have you seen Reni? She wasn't in advisement, but you wouldn't know because you _conveniently_ slept through it" she asked, getting somewhat serious.

I was about to answer when our teacher, Ms Pierre, walked in. How would I ever make it through today?


	2. Death

__________

Chapter two- Okay, I really shouldnt be making this.. I have enough stories... But I have this one written already! So it doesnt count, I'll update more quickly!

* * *

"Keira!". Him.

I walked faster. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"Keira! _wait_" Rick shouted. Why does the hottest guy in school have to like _me_? What did I do? I'm really not that attractive, With my crazy-wavy pitch black hair and my somehow naturally purple eyes. I cant compete with his silky shaggy blonde hair and smoky blue eyes. Trust me, I'm hated for his beauty liking me.

"Yes, Rick? What do you want?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Which was a really bad idea considering he thinks its adorable.

Honestly, What's wrong with him?

"I am going out with Skye" he said, looking at me sternly," I know you are very jealous". I bit my lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

_Jealous? Of Skye?_ After all these years he _still_ thought I liked him. And he thought I was jealous of _Skye_?

I managed to get a straight face. "I'll try not to be jealous" I said, nodding.

"Thanks babe" He said, running off after planting a kiss on my cheek. Eww!

I snorted. Yeah, I'll like him when fish fly while balancing pie on their backs. Which means I have quite a bit of time...

~oOo~  
"Ren? Is that you?" I asked. "Yes" she answered. I bit my lip. Oh my gosh, she sounded _really_ sick. "I understand, it's ok. I'll spend the weekend with Luna" I said, trying to sound bright.

"Okay, I'll be better tomorrow. Then we can go to the contest". I blinked. I had almost forgot about that.

"Ok I want to sing either _This feeling_ or _Only you._ I'll practice both, see-ya". I sighed. She would be OK. She always was.

~oOo~

"_Keira_!" Luna shouted, "Come on! We have to watch 'Sonny with a Chance!' WITH STERLING KNIGHT!".

Ugh, honestly, how can she think Sterling is better than James?

"Uh- no! Big Time Rush is on the other channel" I argued. I never miss BTR. Never.

"So? Sterling is obviously hotter than James!" Luna objected.

I stared at her. Oh no she _didn't_!

"Luna" I whispered, narrowing my eyes at her, "This is _war_".

She widened her green eyes at me, "What?".

She twirled a strand of straight red hair, "I was just kidding. . . We don't have to fight".

Oh no. She went too far that time. Nobody is as hot as James. Nobody in the world.

That is why I was mad at Luna.

__

Nobody disses my lover and gets away with it

I, surprisingly, made it through the day with out attracting _too_ much attention. What can I say, I'm antisocial. Until…

~oOo~

"Let me go" I screamed. Tears ran freely down my cheeks.

"That's my friend! Let me go!".

The policeman's hands tightened around my arm.

"No! She's gone!" he insisted.

"No! No she's not! She is not!" I screamed out.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever.

You would neverbelieve what happened at the contest. Cirrinity had- was- dead.

_._


End file.
